Quelqu'un m'a dit
by Darling Pretty
Summary: Somebody told me that you love me still... Addison returns to Seattle after sneaking out of Alex's bed. Depending on how you look at it, it goes well or badly. Addison/Alex. Oneshot.


**Hey there, this is me apparently releasing all the pent up creative energy I have from not writing for so long, which is probably a happy thing. I got this idea while I was listening to the (500) Days of Summer soundtrack (awesome soundtrack, even more awesome movie) and Carla Bruni's "Quelqu'un m'a dit" started playing. I only included the lyrics that actually inspired me, but it's a great song that you should check out, whether or not you know French.**

**In other news, I own nothing. I also apologize for the fact that this isn't nicely formatted, because the document manager is being idiotic.**

_**Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit  
**_But someone told me

_**Que tu m'aimais encore  
**_That you love me still

_**Quelqu'un qui m'a dit  
**_Someone told me

_**Que tu m'aimais encore  
**_That you love me still

_**Serais-possible alors?  
**_Is it possible then?

When she left him sleeping in bed, she only took the clothes she had worn over to his place. Truth be told, what she left behind was so much more valuable.

Without waking him, and without leaving a note, she left him with her heart and got on her scheduled flight to Los Angeles. She never did look back.

Maybe it was a stupid move. It probably was, in fact. But she was broken and she couldn't babysit him through this. She never would be strong enough. Not after before.

She found him, she told him she loved him, she meant it and he had too when he reciprocated, and then she left. And that was the end of their story.

_**One Year Later…**_

They say time heals all wounds. She has found them to be very wrong. She would never consider returning and begging his forgiveness, but it still hurts.

She's not thrilled to be returning to Seattle, but the Chief pretty much begged her, and she never was good at telling men no.

She manages to go nearly her whole trip without seeing him, which is wonderful. She doesn't think she could withstand the pain seeing him would create.

In what is possibly her stupidest move ever, she decides to celebrate on her last day in the miserable city. Stupid her chooses to go to Joe's, where stupid her sits at the stupid bar where stupid they kissed.

Stupid her also looks up when someone sits next to her. She is surprised to find that it isn't stupid him who has sat down next to her. It's his ex. Or, maybe, girlfriend.

_-He misses you, you know._

Stupid her can't bring herself to look up. The scorn is evident in the other woman's voice.

_-You shouldn't have done that to him._

She purses her lips and refuses to look up, but replies.

_-I know._

_-Why?_

_-I had to. You wouldn't understand._

_-Try me._

For the first time, she looks up.

_-I love him._

For the first time, the other woman has nothing to reply.

_-I don't want to love him. But I do._

_-He still loves you, you know._

She tries not to think about the fact that her heartbeat just jumped from a respectable 60 beats per minute to about 120 beats.

_-I have to go. I'm sorry._

_-You should talk to him._

_-I can't. I have to go. I'm sorry._

Stupid her deciding to go to the stupid bar. Stupid her for not getting away sooner. Stupid her for ever letting him go.

She nearly crashes into him on the way out. He smiles at her. She pretends not to see that it's terribly fake.

_-Can we talk?_

_-I have to go._

_-Just for a second._

_-Fine._

They sit in a corner. She's glad. She doesn't want to go sit at that bar.

_-You left._

_-I did._

_-Why?_

_-I had to._

_-Why?_

_-You wouldn't understand._

_-I can try._

_-I shouldn't have stopped. I'm sorry, I need to go._

_-Don't leave._

_-I have to._

_-No, you don't._

_-Yes, I do. Don't fight me on this._

_-You still love me._

Stupid her for ever stopping to talk to him in the first place. She avoids his eyes.

_-I don't know what you're talking about._

_-You're lying._

A hesitation, just a second too long.

_-No, I'm not._

_-Yeah, you are._

_-I have to go._

He grabs her wrist.

_-Let me go._

_-Not if you won't talk to me._

_-Don't do this. Just let me go._

_-So you can leave again._

_-I have to._

_-That's your excuse for everything._

_-I don't care. Let me go._

_-No. Not until you admit that you still love me._

_-I won't._

_-Then you're going to miss your flight._

_-You wouldn't._

_-I would._

_-Just leave me alone._

_-No._

_-You are the most frustrating man I've ever met._

_-I try._

_-Let me go._

_-No._

Stupid them sit in silence, because neither is giving in. He doesn't let go of her wrist. She doesn't think about how much she likes him touching her.

_-Why'd you leave?_

_-I told you, I had to._

_-And you lied. Why'd you really leave?_

_-You deserve better._

_-I don't want better._

_-You don't want me._

_-What if I do?_

_-Then you're wrong._

_-I'm not wrong._

_-Believe me, you are. You just don't know it yet._

_-You're being stupid._

_-You're being an ass, so we're even._

More silence in which he doesn't let go of her wrist.

_-I really have to go._

_-Just say it and you can go._

_-I'm not going to say it._

_-Then you're stuck here with me._

_-Stop being childish._

_-It seems to be working, so I'm not going to._

_-You're being ridiculous._

_-And you're being stubborn._

She takes a deep breath. She had hoped it wouldn't come down to this.

_-I won't say anything I don't mean._

His face falls and she hates that she made it happen.

_-I'm sorry. I just…_

He lets go of her wrist.

_-Just go._

_-I…_

_-Really go._

_-I didn't mean that…_

_-Stop trying to fix it. It's fine. Whatever._

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and walks out of the bar. The second the cold wind hits her face, she starts crying. Instead of wiping away the tears, she lets them fall, and begins talking to the wind, saying what she couldn't to him.

_-But I still love you._

She hears someone approach behind her. She can hear the smile in his voice.

_-See, I knew I was right._

She turns around to face him.

_-But how did you-?_

_-Someone told me._

_-Oh._

_-Yeah._

_-So, you…_

_-I love you._

_-I'm leaving again._

_-I know._

_-Okay._

_-Okay._

* * *

**I'm not so sure how I feel about this one. I like it, but it's different. I would just like to point out that I wrote a whole story without writing one name. I deserve credit for that, if nothing else.**

**-Juli-**

* * *


End file.
